Ursa's Secret
by Forest Princess
Summary: When she left that night Ozai never got to know the secret she took with her; a secret that could change his life, and not only his life, but the lives of the memebers of the Fire Nation royal family and possibly the whole world. AU. *There will be some ZukoXOC romance*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just randomly came up with this idea one night and I decided to write it. This story takes place during the show, but this first chapter takes place before the show. This story will be AU. I hope you all enjoy this story. Oh, and I don't own **_**Avatar the Last Airbender**_**, but I wish I did. **

* * *

Ozai and Ursa stood in the garden late one night.

"You killed my father," said Ozai lowly, but his voice was filled with anger.

"You were ready to kill Zuko, I had to protect him," Ursa replied.

"Zuko wouldn't have felt a thing; I would have made sure of that," he responded.

Ursa couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Still you were ready to kill your own son. You brought this one yourself, if you had only kept your mouth shut, none of this never would have happened. I can't believe that you mocked Iroh for mourning the loss of his son; Lu Ten isn't even my child and I mourn for him like he was."

"Would you do the same thing if my father had threatened Azula, or are you just playing favorites?" Ozai demanded.

"Of course I would, why would you ask that!" Ursa exclaimed.

"You realize that I should kill you where you stand, don't you?" he questioned.

Ursa hesitated. "Yes. Ozai, you're a father, don't you understand where I'm coming from? What would you do if someone said that they were going to kill Azula?"

"Their head would be severed from their body in an instant, and I guess I would do the same thing for Zuko," Ozai said. "But it would be a kindness to kill him. How many times have we been close to losing him, and how many times did you almost miscarry him? His fire bending will be nothing more than average, at best. He's Fire Nation royalty, and he's so weak; it doesn't make sense."

"He's just a late bloomer with his fire bending, and the fact that he's gone through all those things, it makes him strong and he will be stronger in the end."

Ozai decided that he was done. "So you admit to killing my father?"

"Yes," she answered.

"And you realize that you shouldn't be alive right now and that after I kill you, I could kill Zuko and you couldn't stop me."

"Yes."

"Go pack and meet me back here," said Ozai.

Ursa went inside to her and Ozai's bedchamber and packed a few things, and grabbed a cape, and then she made her way across the palace to Zuko's bedchamber. She walked into his room and found him fast asleep. She went over to his bed and sat down. She laid a hand on his shoulder

After moment Zuko opened his eyes sleepily. "Mom?"

She hugged him close. "Zuko, my love, please listen to me. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you." She heard footsteps in the hall; she held him at arm's length. "Remember this Zuko, no matter how things seem to change, never forget who you are."

Ursa got up and walked out; raising her hood as she left, and then she made her way to Azula's bedchamber. When she walked in, Azula was curled up on her bed, fast asleep. Ursa smiled, Azula looked so sweet and angelic when she was asleep. Ursa went over and stroked her cheek; Azula stirred slightly in her sleep.

"I love you Azula, don't ever doubt my love for you." She kissed Azula's head and then left to meet Ozai in the garden.

"Are you ready?" Ozai asked.

"Yes," Ursa answered softly.

"Follow me."

Ursa and Ozai walked silently to the nearest dock. There was a sadness that hung in the air.

"This is as far as I can take you. The ship will take you to a Fire Nation settlement, and if I ever see you again, I will have no choice but have to kill you. Do you understand?"

Ursa simply nodded. "Ozai, there is something I need to tell you."

"Just go. I don't want to hear it."

"Ozai…"

"Ursa. Just go." He sounded like he was trying not to cry.

"Can I keep in contact with you?" Ursa questioned.

"No."

"All right. Good bye Ozai." Ursa walked off with tears in her eyes and she didn't look back.

* * *

**The next morning**

The following morning Zuko sat up in bed, he had the sense that he had the strangest dream. "Mom?" He jumped out of bed. "Mom!" He ran out of his room and down the hall where he saw Azula. "Where's Mom?"

"No one knows. Oh, and last night Grandpa passed away," said Azula. She was holding the knife that their Uncle Iroh had sent to him from Ba Sing Se.

"Not funny Azula; you're sick and I want my knife back. Now," Zuko replied. He reached to take it but Azula pulled away.

"Who's going to make me? Mom?" she teased.

Zuko snatched his knife away from her and he ran off; he made his way outside to his mother's garden and his father was standing there with his back to him. "Where is she?"

Ozai didn't move a muscle nor did he say anything. Zuko looked down at the ground, and then he knew that Azula wasn't lying.

* * *

**About 6 months later**

It was late at night and Ursa was fast asleep when it happened; suddenly she woke up and sat up in bed and a hand went to her stomach and she had a really strong contraction; she screamed in pain. Moments later, a neighbor that had been staying with her came running in?

"Blossom, are you all right?"

Ursa had changed her name so nobody would recognize her. "It's time."

"All right, just stay calm. Is this your first birth?"

Ursa shook her head.

After several long and painful hours the baby was finally born.

"All right, the baby is out."

Ursa was breathing heavily; her neighbor gave the baby a few swats and then it began to cry.

"Well?" Ursa asked.

"It's a beautiful baby boy."

"Let me see him." The woman laid the baby in Ursa's arms and she looked down at her newborn baby. She allowed herself a small smile. After a moment the woman took the baby and got him cleaned up. When the baby was all cleaned up he was laid in her arms. By this time he was nearly asleep.

"What am I going to name you?" The baby let out a yawn and snuggled closer to Ursa. Suddenly she came up with the perfect name. "Roku."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think. I did watch Zuko Alone for the scenes with Ursa and Zuko and with Zuko and Azula the morning following Azulon's death. **

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all to those who read the first chapter. There is a time-skip between this chapter and the last one. This chapter will take place in season one, around the time of **_**Jet**_** or **_**The Great Divide**_**, since Zuko isn't in either of these episodes. Enjoy!**

* * *

**About 4 years later**

It was mid-morning, and Ursa had to go to the market to stock up on food. As they walked towards the middle of town she held Roku's hand. "Now remember, stay close and don't wander off, all right?"

"Yes Mommy," Roku replied.

When they arrived at a stall and as soon as Ursa had her back turned to Roku, he ran off. He had no idea where he was going, nor did he really care, all he wanted to do was have fun and standing next to his mother while she bought food wasn't his idea of fun. He wasn't watching where he was going and the next thing he knew he bumped into somebody and fell onto his rear.

Roku rubbed his nose. "Ow."

"Oh, hello little one, did you get separated from your mother?"

Roku looked up to see an older man looking down at him; he started to shake his head, but when he turned around, he didn't see Ursa standing there. Tears welled in Roku's eyes. "Mommy."

"It's all right. I'll help you find your mother."

Roku jumped up and ran back in the direction he came from. "Mommy!"

* * *

Iroh watched as the little boy ran off in search of his mother. _He definitely looks Fire Nation, and too little to be separated from his parents. I think I'll follow him, at a distance, to make sure he finds his mother. _

"Roku!" he heard a woman yell.

"Mommy!"

He saw the little boy run up to a woman and they hugged each other fiercely. Iroh tilted his head, he could have sworn that he had seen the woman before, and then it hit him like a bolt of lightning: she looked like Ursa.

_Do I follow them, or…what do I do? __Zuko. Zuko!_

Iroh ran all the way back to the ship. "Prince Zuko."

Zuko was on deck practicing his fire bending with Lieutenant Jee. "Prince Zuko!"

"What do you want Uncle?"

Iroh grabbed Zuko by the arm and pulled him below deck. He was huffing. "Just. Give. Me. A. Moment."

"Uncle, did you run all the way back to the ship?" Zuko asked.

Iroh nodded. Zuko just stood there as Iroh regained his breath.

"I saw your mother," said Iroh.

"Uncle, you've been out far too long, you need to go lie down," Zuko replied.

"No really Zuko, I saw her, and a little boy was with her and his name is Roku," Iroh insisted.

"And why should that name mean anything to me?" Zuko questioned.

"Because Avatar Roku was your mother's grandfather," Iroh answered.

"WHAT!" Zuko screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Zuko, shh. Come on, I'll show you where I saw them."

* * *

Ursa hugged Roku close to her. "What were you thinking? I told you to stay close. You scared me half to death."

Tears welled in his eyes. "I sorry Mommy."

"The important thing is that you're safe. Come on, it's time to go home," Ursa said.

"You finished shopping?" Roku asked.

"Yes," Ursa answered, "You're receiving a spanking when we get home."

Roku looked up at his mother. "No."

"Don't look at me like that, I told you not to run off, but you did it anyway," Ursa replied.

Roku hung his head; Ursa grabbed his hand and they headed home. After they got home, Ursa put the food away and then she founded Roku playing in his room.

"Come here Roku."

He looked up at her and then shook his head. She sat down on his bed. "Come here."

Roku reluctantly got up off of the floor and went over to Ursa. She pulled his pants down and then she laid him across her lap. "Roku, do you know why you're receiving this spanking?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Ursa asked.

"Because I ran off when you told me not to," Roku answered.

"That's right." Ursa wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him steady and she brought her hand down onto his rear.

"OW!"

Ursa swatted him four more times and then titled him so she could get the under curves of his rear and then she gave him and additional three swats. By the time that she was done spanking him, tears were streaming down Roku's face. Ursa pulled Roku's pants up and then up righted him in her lap. Roku groaned in discomfort and Ursa shifted him so it was more comfortable for him.

"Are you going to do that again?"

"No."

"I love you Roku," said Ursa.

"I love you too Mommy," Roku replied.

"Now, I think it's time for you to take a nap."

"Stay Mommy."

"All right, I'll stay with you."

The two of them lied down and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Iroh and Zuko walked up to a house that was just outside of town after wandering around for a while.

"How do you know this is the right house?" Iroh asked.

"That's why," Zuko answered. He pointed to a carving of a turtle duck sitting outside the front door. They walked up to the front door and Zuko looked at Iroh. "I don't know what I'm going to say."

"You'll think of something," Iroh replied.

Zuko knocked on the door, but there was no answer, so Zuko knocked even louder, but still there was not answer.

"Perhaps they are taking a nap, you know, your mother used to take naps with you before," Iroh said.

"I hate waiting," Zuko huffed.

About an hour later they heard movement inside the house, and Zuko knocked on the door again.

"Who is it?" came a voice from inside.

Zuko stood there, he knew that voice, it was his mother's voice; he didn't know what to say. He knocked again.

"Lee, if that's you, go home before I tell you mother that you're bothering me again."

Zuko wasn't going to give up until his mother answered the door. Eventually the door opened.

"What?"

"Mom?"

Ursa titled her head. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, or rather, who she was seeing. "Zuko?"

"Mom."

Ursa felt absolutely overwhelmed, and then suddenly she passed out.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I'm in college now, and I had a paper due yesterday and I did some research for this fic and I realized I had to change some things, so I had to change this chapter.**** So, apparently, due to my research, Zuko was 11 when Ursa left, well, he didn't look that old, but that's what I'm going with** Thanks to all those who read this story.

**MotorCityBlueBird: I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.**

**Until next time!**

**¬Forest Princess**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you all liked the last chapter**_**. **_**I don't own **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**, but I wish I did, and please don't forget to leave a review, they make me very happy. BTW: This chapter will pick up exactly where the last one left off.**

* * *

Zuko managed to catch Ursa before she hit the ground. "Mom!"

"Come on Zuko, let's get her inside. I'm sure she's fine, but I don't think she was expecting to see us," Iroh said.

Zuko picked Ursa up and they went inside; he lied her down on the couch. "Mom?"

"Mommy?" came a small voice.

Iroh and Zuko turned to see a small boy standing a few feet away; Iroh recognized him from the market.

"Mommy!" Roku ran over to the couch. "Mommy!" He glared up at Iroh and Zuko.

"It's all right, your mother is fine," said Iroh.

Roku climbed up on to the couch and tried to rouse Ursa. "Mommy, wake up." A few minutes later, Ursa started coming around.

"Mom?"

Ursa's eye slowly opened. "Wha…What happened?" She sat up and saw Zuko. "Zuko, is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me," said Zuko.

"Zuko!" Ursa pulled him to her and agave him a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story," Zuko answered.

She then turned to see Iroh. "Iroh, is that you?"

"Hello again Ursa," Iroh responded.

"Mommy?" She looked down at Roku and he had a very confused look on his face.

"Come here Roku." She picked him up and set him in her lap. "Roku meet your older brother, Zuko and your uncle Iroh."

Roku titled his head in confusion.

"Your Uncle Iroh is your father's brother," Ursa clarified.

"Will I get to meet Daddy?" Roku questioned.

"No, I don't think so sweetheart," Ursa said.

Roku's face fell. "Oh."

"Why don't you go play in your room for a little while; your brother, uncle and I have to talk."

"Okay Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too Roku." She kissed his cheek and then set him on the ground and he went into his room.

Ursa turned to Iroh and Zuko, it was then that she noticed Zuko's scar; she reached out and touched it. "Zuko, what happened?"

Zuko closed his eyes. "Uncle, will you tell her, I don't think I can."

Iroh proceeded to tell Ursa the story of how Zuko got his scar.

"Oh Zuko." Ursa pulled him close to her and hugged him tightly. "Go on, let it out."

Tears welled in Zuko's eyes and he started crying into Ursa's shoulder. At that moment, Iroh decided that they needed some time alone so he got up and went to Roku's room. Iroh stood in the doorway and watched Roku. After a few moments Roku looked up and saw Iroh standing there; he wasn't quite sure what to make of Iroh and Zuko yet, he glared at Iroh, but Iroh didn't find it intimidating, actually, he found it quite cute. Iroh chuckled.

"You know, you remind me of your brother when he was your age," said Iroh.

Roku didn't say anything and went back to playing with his toys. Iroh remembered when Lu Ten was the same age as Roku and he would come up to Iroh and ask him to play.

"Can I play too?"

Roku looked up again and hesitantly nodded. Iroh sat down on the floor next to Roku and the two of them played with his toys for a little while.

"Let's go check on your brother and mother." The two of them got up and walked out to where Zuko and Ursa were sitting. Roku ran over to Ursa and climbed into her lap.

"He looks quite a bit like you Ursa," said Iroh.

She smiled. "Yes, so I've been told."

Roku looked at Zuko with a scrutinizing eye, finally he determined that Zuko was worthy of his time; he climbed out of Ursa's lap, went over to Zuko, grabbed his arm and started trying to pull him onto the floor.

"He's trying to play with you Zuko," said Ursa.

"Oh, I don't know what to do," Zuko replied.

"Just follow his lead," Ursa responded.

Zuko got down on the floor with Roku and Roku started trying to wrestle with him.

"I don't want to hurt him," said Zuko.

"I think you should be more worried about him hurting you, besides, it'll be good practice for when you become a father. I want twelve great-nieces and nephews," Iroh responded.

"Twelve!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Yes, the four I wanted from you, the four to make up for Lu Ten, and the four to make up for your sister," Iroh replied.

"Azula may have kids one day," Zuko said.

Iroh looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yes, I know that was a bad attempt."

"How is Azula?" Ursa inquired.

"She's as evil as ever," Zuko answered.

"Zuko!"

"No, actually I was wrong; she's even worse. She's an evil terror from who-knows-where," Zuko said.

"Sister's evil?" Roku questioned.

"Yes, very evil," Zuko replied.

"Zuko!" Ursa reprimanded.

"What! She is," Zuko responded.

"I love her as much as I love you and Roku; I miss her," Ursa said with a hint of sadness.

"So, I'm still getting twelve great-nieces and nephews?" Iroh asked optimistically.

"No!" Zuko exclaimed. "Besides, Roku may give you some great-nieces and nephews someday."

"Maybe, and by that time comes, I'll be old, and I may even be dead," Iroh replied.

"Uncle, if I could see anyone living for a very long time, it would be you," Zuko responded.

Iroh gave his signature smile.

"Uncle, no, don't do that, that's creepy!"

"Uncle has a creepy smile," Roku said.

"Yes, finally somebody agrees with me!" Zuko bellowed happily. "Uncle does have a creepy smile."

"Well, you better hide Zuko, because that smile is about to get bigger, because dinner will be ready soon," Ursa interjected. "I can see that you still like to eat Iroh."

Iroh patted his stomach. "Yes, yes I do."

"Uncle, you eat too much," said Zuko.

"You'll understand one day Zuko, trust me," Iroh responded.

"I will never get as fat as you are Uncle," Zuko replied.

"You all stay out here, I'll go start cooking dinner," Ursa said as she stood up and went into the kitchen. About half an hour later Ursa's voice came from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!"

Iroh, Zuko and Roku all ran into the kitchen and sat down at the table. For dinner they had chicken and vegetable soup with rice and bread.

"This was very good, thank you very much," said Iroh as he finished a cup of tea.

"You're very welcome," Ursa responded.

"Roku, why don't I take you into town and get you a treat?" Iroh asked.

Roku nodded his head furiously.

"Let me warn you, he has quite the sweet tooth," Ursa replied.

"Well, then we shall share," Iroh said. "Come on Roku." The two of them got up and left.

"Zuko, do you mind helping me clean up?" Ursa questioned.

"No," Zuko answered.

The both of them cleared the table and washed the dishes; Ursa washed them, and Zuko dried them. When they were done, they sat in the living room.

There was a question that Zuko was dying to ask and he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Mom, why did you leave?"

"I guess you have the right to know. After Lu Ten died, your father began mocking Iroh for mourning his death; he asked your grandfather if he would revoke Iroh's birthright and to give him the throne. Your grandfather was furious to say the least, and he said that if he wanted the throne, then he would have to know the pain of losing a first-born son and he would have to kill you," Ursa said.

"So Azula wasn't lying?" Zuko asked, more to himself than to Ursa.

"No, she wasn't," Ursa confirmed. "When I found out what was going on, I knew I had to protect you at all costs. Zuko, please don't hate me for what I'm about to tell you; that night I killed your grandfather."

Zuko sat there absolutely stunned. "You killed Grandfather?"

"Yes," said Ursa sheepishly. She turned away in fear that Zuko would hate her.

"Mom, there are a lot of things that I can do, but hating you isn't one of them," Zuko replied.

Ursa turned to face Zuko once again. "Really?"

"Really, Mom I love you, and I've missed you so much, but I'm glad you did what you did," Zuko responded.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has read this story so far. By the way, my sister, Moon White Rose, has an awesome Avatar fic: _Sung_, could you all do me a favor and check it out? Thanks!**

**Stephgirl20****: I'm glad you think this is cute.**

**Until next time!**

**¬Forest Princess**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update, I've had some writer's block and I've had a lot of homework lately.**

* * *

A little while later Iroh and Roku came back from town.

"You were right, he does have quite a sweet tooth," Iroh said.

"I told you so," Ursa replied.

Roku licked his lips. "It was yummy!"

"Zuko, didn't you want to leave in the morning?" Iroh asked.

Zuko huffed in annoyance. "Yes, but now I don't want to go." He turned to Ursa. "Come with us."

"Zuko, I can't, your father said if I was seen by anybody of power in the Fire Nation I'm to be killed," Ursa responded.

Iroh sat there thinking for a moment. "We could start over, create new identities and go to Ba Sing Se."

"Uncle that's not a bad idea; let's go talk to Lieutenant Jee," Zuko said.

Iroh and Zuko walked back to the ship and found Lieutenant Jee on deck.

"We need to talk to you."

"What is it?" Lieutenant Jee asked.

"I'm done chasing the Avatar, I don't want to go back to the Fire Nation, I want to start a new life," Zuko answered.

"Why?" Jee questioned.

"The less you know the better," Iroh said.

Lieutenant Jee was confused, but he wasn't going to pry. "What's your plan?"

"Uncle and I are going to fake our own deaths. You and I are going to get into an argument and I'm going to kick the crew off of the ship and then Uncle and I will take care of the rest," Zuko replied.

"All right, what are we going to get into a fight over?" Jee inquired.

"We are going to 'duel' and I'll 'mess up' and blame it on you," Zuko responded.

Jee nodded.

Zuko and Jee took up fighting positions and they began to spar; Jee sent a blast of fire in Zuko's direction and it caused Zuko to stumble backwards and fall. After a moment Zuko got up and stormed over to Jee.

"You did that on purpose!" Zuko shouted.

"I did not!" Jee exclaimed.

"Yes you did, you never liked me so you did that on purpose!" Zuko yelled as he shoved Jee.

"You were just unprepared for my attack, it was your own fall you fell on you rear-end," Jee replied.

"You know what?! I don't need you! I don't need any of you! All of you get off my ship! Now!" Zuko roared angrily.

"Fine! None of us want to serve a stuck-up, self-serving, pompous priss! We're tired of being out at sea and tired of chasing the Avatar! We just want to go home to our families!" Jee screamed.

"OFF MY SHIP!" Zuko sent a strong blast of fire towards Jee.

Jee stormed below deck and he and the rest of the crew, who were completely in the dark, gathered their things and got off the ship.

"What are we going to do now?" Iroh asked.

"We are going to gather our things, get off the ship and make sure the crew doesn't see us and then we are going to allow the ship to drift off towards those rocks," Zuko answered as he pointed to a cluster of rocks not that far off from where the ship was docked.

Iroh simply nodded.

Zuko went to his room, took off his armour, and gathered his Blue Spirit mask and outfit, his Dao blades that he had made himself, his pearl-handled dagger which he had received from his uncle during the siege of Ba Sing Se, and a few other things.***** He also let his hair down, and then he went down to the kitchen to gather as much food as he could. When he was done he met Iroh back on deck.

"Are you ready to go?" Iroh questioned.

"Yes," Zuko replied.

Iroh and Zuko got off the ship, untied it from the dock and watched from a distance as the ship headed towards the rocks. After the ship crashed there were some explosions.

"Wasn't there blasting jelly on ship?" Zuko inquired.

"I believe so," Iroh confirmed.

"There is no sense in sticking around now, let's leave," Zuko said.

Iroh and Zuko their way back to Ursa's house. Ursa met them at the door.

"Is everything taken care of?" she asked.

"Yes," Zuko answered.

"Are you ready to go?" Iroh questioned.

"Nearly," Ursa replied. "How are we going to be traveling?"

"By foot, we can't afford to be seen with Komodo rhinos," Iroh responded. "Where's Roku?"

"He's asleep. One of us is going to have to carry him," Ursa said.

"I'll carry him," Zuko offered.

"How much food did you two bring?" Ursa inquired.

"I put as much as I could in my pack, but we were running low on food on the ship, the cook was supposed to stock up while we were docked here," Zuko replied.

"All right, I went to the market today; I'll bring as much as I can," Ursa responded.

Ursa finished packing and then they were ready to leave. Zuko picked Roku up out of his bed and he stirred slightly in his sleep, but he didn't wake up. The four of them travelled for a little while on foot, but soon they had to stop because it was dark. They stopped in a small clearing in the forest and Iroh started a small fire. Zuko laid his head in Ursa's lap and she stroked his hair. He missed her so much in the years since she had left; it had only been about four years, but to Zuko it felt like an eternity. A small tear ran down Zuko's cheek.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" Ursa asked as she wiped the tear away.

Zuko looked up at Ursa. "I've just missed you so much, and it feels like you've been gone forever."

Ursa sighed. "Zuko, I never truly left you, and I've missed you too."

"I love you Mom," said Zuko.

"I love you too Zuko," Ursa responded. "Now go on, go to sleep, we have a long day of traveling ahead of us."

Suddenly Zuko realized how tired he actually was. He yawned and then blinked sleepily. He snuggled closer to Ursa and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to every who has read this story so far. *I know Zuko hasn't show up as the Blue Spirit yet, but I may bring in the Blue Spirit later**

**VidaLaVida97: I'm glad you like it so far. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Until next time!**

**¬Forest Princess**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: There is a bit of a time skip between this chapter and the last one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ozai and Azula were out in the garden spending a rare father-daughter moment together. The weather was absolutely beautiful; it was warm, and there was a gentle breeze. They had just finished a sparring session.

"You're coming along splendidly in your training," Ozai complimented.

"Thank you Father," Azula replied.

"I believe you are the second best bender in the world, the only one who stands in your way is me," Ozai said. He smiled and then stroked Azula's cheek; she leaned into his touch. "My beautiful, prodigious daughter, if you had only been my first born and a son; you would make a much better ruler than your brother. It's too bad the throne has to go to him by default. I won't be here forever, and, oh, how I wish that the throne could go to you."

"Father, I could see you living for a very long time, just like Grandfather Azulon, and Great-grandfather Sozin," Azula said. Of course she meant it, but she also was sucking-up to her father like she usually did.

Ozai smirked. "Thank you dearest."

"Fire Lord Ozai!" came the voice of a messenger; he ran into the garden. He bowed lowly.

"What?" Ozai demanded.

"A message just arrived for you." The messenger held out a scroll that was tied with a black ribbon, indicating that the message was of the upmost importance. Ozai waved his hand in a dismissive manner; the messenger bowed once again and then left.

Ozai opened the message and read it:

_Fire Lord Ozai,_

_My name is Lieutenant Jee; I accompanied Prince Zuko on his search for the Avatar. The reason I'm writing is to inform you that Prince Zuko and General Iroh are dead. Prince Zuko and I got into a fight and he ordered for the crew to leave the ship. I suppose no one was paying attention and the ship crashed into some rocks and there was blasting jelly on the ship, so the ship blew up. Needless to say, that neither of their bodies could be found and nothing on the ship could be salvaged. I, and the rest of the crew, send our condolences. _

_Lieutenant Jee._

Ozai stood there stunned for a moment.

"Father," the sound of Azula's voice pulled him out of his stupor.

"It seems fate likes us my dear daughter," Ozai said.

"What do you mean?" Azula asked.

Ozai handed the scroll to Azula and she read it. She blinked. "Zuko and Uncle are really dead?"

"Yes, it would seem so," Ozai replied. "I suppose that I'll have to change your protection detail and everything, except for your fire bending training, will be intensified. You'll be expected to put more effort into you studies."

"Yes Father, of course," Azula responded.

"Our time together is over, for now, the word that your brother and Uncle are dead must be spread throughout the Fire Nation," Ozai said. He kissed Azula's head. "I love you…Crown Princess Azula." Then without another word, he was gone.

Azula stood there for a moment and mused. "Crown Princess Azula, that has a nice ring to it."

* * *

"So Azula, how are you coping?" Ty Lee asked.

"Fine," Azula answered.

"And your father?" Ty Lee questioned.

"Fine," Azula repeated.

"You know what's going to happen now, right?" Mai inquired. Her voice sounded bored and monotone, as usual

"Enlighten me," Azula said.

"Your father is going to put you into an arranged marriage," Mai replied.

Azula didn't say anything, she knew Mai was right.

"And you'll have no privacy," Ty Lee interjected.

"I don't have any privacy now," Azula responded.

"If you think you have it bad now, you're wrong. You'll be followed everywhere to make sure nothing happens to you; you'll have to attend political and war meetings and do a whole bunch of other stuff," Mai said.

"Azula, promise me that when you have a baby, I'll get to see him," Ty Lee replied before Azula could say anything.

Azula sighed. "Sure I guess."

"You'll have a cute baby Azula, and Mai, your brother, Tom-Tom, is so cute," Ty Lee said.

"Thanks," Mai responded.

"So…Crown Princess Azula…" Ty Lee said.

"Yes, I like the sound of that," Azula replied as a smirk appeared on her face.

Suddenly a servant appeared. He bowed lowly. "Princess Azula."

Azula became very annoyed; she didn't want to be interrupted. "What?"

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but your father requests your presence for an early mid-day meal Princess."

Azula instantly became calmer, if was her father that wanted to see her, then she had no problem being interrupted. "Well, it seems as if I'm needed elsewhere."

"Bye Azula," Ty Lee said.

Mai just nodded.

Azula walked inside and went to the dining room, she pushed the doors open and her father was sitting at the head of a small table. He smiled when he saw her.

"Azula, my dear daughter, come join me," said Ozai.

She went over and sat down next to her father. "Yes Father."

"How was your day?" Ozai asked.

"It was fine, and yours?" Azula returned.

"The same as usual; I want you to sit in on the next war meeting," Ozai replied.

"Of course Father," Azula responded. She felt like there was something her father wasn't telling her. "Father."

Ozai took a sip out of his cup. "Yes dearest."

"What aren't you telling me?" Azula demanded; she was blunt and to the point.

Ozai took in a breath and then let it out slowly. Azula had caught him, but he shouldn't have been all that surprised; she was very intelligent and she knew how to read people. He leaned his elbows on the table and folded his hands.

"Father?"

"Azula, you are fourteen, almost fifteen years old, and you're my heir; when you come to power, you're going to need an heir of your own," Ozai said.

Azula knew what he was getting at, but she waited for him to speak the words. She sat there silently.

"I've started looking for a husband for you."

Azula sat there for a moment. She knew the words were coming, but she had trouble processing them. "Anyone in mind?"

"One in particular," Ozai answered.

"Who?" Azula questioned.

"Commander Zhao."*****

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this story so far, I hope you've enjoyed it.**

*** Although he may be Admiral at this point, but I'm not sure.**

**VivaLaVida97: I sent you a PM about the asterisk and I added the info back in. Thanks for reminding me it was there and thanks for reviewing.**

**MotorCityBlueBird: Azula will meet up with them…eventually. Thanks for reviewing. **

**PrincessWraven: I'm glad you like the story so far. They will all meet up eventually, and I'll just see where the story takes me. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Pricilla Harkness: Thanks, I'm glad you think so. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Until next time!**

**¬Forest Princess**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just to let you all know that there is a time skip between this chapter and the last one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Finally after a long time of traveling the four of them made it to the boats that would take them to Ba Sing Se. It had been a tiring journey, but they were almost there. It nearly cost them an arm and a leg, but they managed to get passports for the four of them. They boarded a refugee ship and once the ship was at full capacity they took off. They made it through the first night all right, but they had to choke down the food that they were give and what they didn't finish they gave to other refugees.

"Mommy?" Roku asked the second day. "Do we have anything to eat?"

Iroh dug through one of the packs. "All we have is this small loaf of bread, and I suggest we eat it now because it will go stale soon."

The bread was divided into four equal parts and the four of them ate their share of the bread.

"Mommy, I'm still hungry," said Roku.

"I know sweetheart," Ursa replied.

Zuko stood up. "I'm going for a walk."

"Z…Lee, be careful," Ursa said.

Zuko nodded. He walked around and found a somewhat secluded area of the boat; he saw a girl some-what dark complexion, brown hair and he caught a glimpse of her green eyes; she was picking a lock. _What is she doing? _Zuko asked himself.

Finally she managed to pick the lock and she disappeared; a little while later she came out and before walking away she made sure that the door was locked. Zuko noticed that her pack looked fuller than it did before. Zuko followed the girl to a corner of the ship; he watched as she pulled out a bright red apple from her bag; he caught a whiff of some herbs coming from her bag. Zuko felt his mouth begin to water. He watched as she cut the apple in half, carved the seeds out, pocketed the seeds, and she brought the apple to her lips and took a bite; he could literally hear the apple crunch. A bit of the apple's juices ran down the girl's chin.

_I just want to go up to her and lick the juice off her chin_, the thought was spontaneous and Zuko shook his head. _I must be hungrier than I thought_.

Suddenly the girl turned around and saw Zuko. "Promise not to say anything and I'll give you some."

Zuko went over and she handed him the other half of the apple, and he gobbled it up.

"Someone's hungry." She looked at him for a moment. "Aren't you traveling with a woman, a child and an older man?"

"Yes, my mother, my uncle and my younger brother," Zuko replied once he was done eating the apple.

The girl pulled out a small loaf of bread and handed it to Zuko; she also pulled out moon peach, cut it in half, cut out the pit and handed the two halves to Zuko; he wrapped up the halves and put them in his pocket for later.

"Saving them for later?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm going to share them with my family," Zuko answered. "…Thanks."

"You're welcome," she replied.

Zuko headed back to Iroh, Ursa and Roku and sat down. He pulled out the bread and the moon peach halves. Roku's eyes became huge.

"Where did you get those?" Ursa asked.

"Some girl stole them and she gave me some," Zuko answered.

"Don't you be getting any ideas," Ursa warned.

"I won't, I promise," Zuko said. He cut each of the moon peach halves in half and distributed them.

"What about the bread?" Roku questioned.

"We'll save it so we can have it with dinner," Zuko replied.

Satisfied with the answer, Roku started to gobble down his share of the moon peach; the juice dripped down his chin. Ursa shook her head as she ate; she knew exactly where Roku got his appetite from; he got it from Ozai. She wondered how he was doing and she also wondered how Azula was doing. She missed both of them. She sighed.

"Mom, is something wrong?" Zuko asked.

Ursa shook her head, and gave a small smile. "No, it's nothing."

That night, once dinner was distributed, Zuko cut the bread into four equal pieces. A few hours after they were done eating, and they were ready to go to sleep, Roku started complaining.

"Mommy, my tummy hurts," Roku whined as he snuggled closer to Ursa.

Ursa held him close. "It's all right sweet heart."

Suddenly Roku started to gag. Ursa picked him up and held him over the edge of the boat and he emptied the contents of his stomach.

"What's wrong with Roku?" Zuko asked.

"I think he has food poisoning," Ursa answered.

Iroh gripped his stomach. "I think I got it too. I thought the meat in the soup tasted a bit off." He got up, leaned over the railing on the boat and emptied the contents of his stomach.

Zuko got up. "I'll be right back." He walked around the boat until he found the girl that had given him the food earlier.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any more food to give you," said the girl.

"That's not why I came to find you," Zuko replied.

"Oh, then why?" the girl questioned.

"Are you an herbalist?" Zuko inquired.

"I dabble in it. Why?" the girl asked.

"My brother and uncle got food poisoning," Zuko responded.

The girl stood up and gathered her things. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks. My name is Lee," Zuko said.

"Lien. How long have you been a refugee?"

"A little while," Zuko replied.

"Well, then you have a lot to learn. When we get to Ba Sing Se we'll all be shoved into the center ring; it's not pleasant there, but I don't intended to stay there forever. Do you have a plan?" Lien responded.

Zuko thought for a moment. They didn't really have a plan; their plan was for them to get the first jobs they could find and find a half-way affordable apartment. "No, not really; what's your plan."

"I want to be a Dai Li agent," Lien said.

"A what?" Zuko queried.

"They are basically like the body guards for the Earth King, they are the best of the best earth benders," Lien replied.

Zuko nodded. Soon they arrived at the spot where Iroh, Ursa and Roku were.

"Mom, this is Lien, she dabbles in being an herbalist," Zuko said.

"Hello," Ursa responded politely.

"Hello," Lien returned. She saw Roku curled up in Ursa's lap and his head was on her chest. She smiled at him. "Hi."

Roku moaned and snuggled closer to Ursa.

"How old is he?"

"Four, almost five," Ursa said.

"Well, he has one thing working in his favour; he's young, so it will work its way out of his system quickly. I don't really have anything, but I recommend that he stays comfortable and make sure he stays hydrated, and when he feels up to it, try to get him to eat something," Lien replied. She turned to Iroh. "The same goes for you."

Iroh simply nodded.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything else for either of you," Lien said. "I don't' have any of the proper supplies."

"It's all right, thank you," Ursa responded.

Lien smiled. "You're welcome. I'll come back tomorrow and check on them."

She turned to leave, but Zuko stopped her. "Are you traveling with anybody?"

Lien turned back to face him; there was a sad look in her eyes. "No."

"Oh. Well…thanks, I hope to see you around," Zuko replied.

She nodded and then walked off. That night the four of them really didn't get any sleep; Ursa stayed up with Roku, and Zuko couldn't sleep because Roku and Iroh were getting up often to empty the contents of their stomachs. The next morning Zuko went and found Lien again, and then brought her back to where they were staying.

"I never caught the names of the rest of your family," Lien said.

"My mother's name is Blossom, my uncle's name is Mushi, and my brother's name is Roku," Zuko replied.

Lien froze. "You're Fire Nation."

Zuko turned to face her. "Yes, but the Fire Nation can be cruel to its own and since the rest of our family is dead, we figured it was time to start over."

"If you don't want to stick out, then you should really consider changing your brother's name," Lien responded.

Zuko simply nodded.

"How many of you are fire benders?" Lien questioned.

Iroh and Ursa froze.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to judge you, this war has affected everyone," Lien said.

"I'm a fire bender and so is my uncle, we don't know about my brother yet," Zuko replied.

Lien turned to Ursa. "You really should consider changing his name so you all won't stick out."

"Avatar Roku was my grandfather; I thought that naming my son after him would be a good way to honour him," Ursa responded.

Lien nodded. "How is he feeling?"

"He seems to be doing a little bit better, but he's still miserable," Ursa answered.

"He should be feeling much better by tomorrow, just make sure he stays hydrated," Lien said. She turned to Iroh. "How are you feeling?"

"A little bit better," Iroh replied.

"Make sure you stay hydrated too," Lien responded.

Iroh nodded.

"Well, I guess I better go. It was nice meeting you all," Lien said as she stood up.

Zuko didn't want her to go, for some reason he couldn't explain, he liked Lien. She was pretty and nice and she didn't judge him or his family for being Fire Nation, but before he could say anything, she walked off. Zuko sighed as he sat down. He couldn't describe what he was feeling; it was something he had never felt before.

For some reason, it was colder than usual that night. Roku was wrapped up in his blanket and snuggled close to Ursa, but he was still shivering.

"Mommy, I'm cold."

"I know honey," Ursa replied, she wrapped part of her blanket around him.

"Here, this might help," came a voice. Ursa looked up and saw Lien.

"Hello again," Ursa said.

Lien wrapped her blanket around Roku and he pulled it over his head and made himself a cocoon. Everyone giggled.

"I'll see you all around," Lien said before she walked off.

Zuko couldn't stand the thought that she was going to be cold tonight because she had sacrificed her blanket for Roku. He picked up his blanket and followed her. He soon found her and she had what was supposed to be a blanket, but it was in very bad condition, wrapped around her and she was shivering. He walked over to her.

"Hey," he greeted.

She looked up at him. "Hi Lee."

"You look cold," Zuko stated.

"I'm all right," Lien replied.

"You can't even call that a blanket," Zuko commented.

"Your brother needed it more than I did," she responded.

Zuko held out his blanket for her. "Here, take mine."

Lien shook her head. "I can't do that, you need it."

"I'll be fine," he said.

"Even fire benders get cold," she replied.

"Really, I'll be fine," he responded.

"No, I can't take your blanket," she insisted.

"You've helped my family, I want to help you," he argued.

"I help you and your family because it's the right thing to do," she replied.

"I can see that we're not going to agree on this," he said.

"No, I guess we're not," she responded.

Zuko had the perfect solution; he would stay with her that night and make sure that she didn't freeze. "I have a solution."

"Enlighten me," she said playfully.

"How about we share," Zuko suggested.

Lien sighed. "Fine."

The two of them lied down, it was a bit awkward, and Zuko draped the blanket over the both of them. He managed to raise his body temperature so they wouldn't be so cold. Eventually they both fell asleep. The next morning, as if on cue, Zuko woke up around sunrise; his eyes fluttered open and he saw Lien lying next to him, she was still asleep. A small smile spread across his face, and then he realized that he had an arm wrapped around her. He lied there, not moving, he didn't want to disturb her.

"Isn't this cute," came a familiar voice not long after.

Zuko looked up and saw his uncle; he blushed a deep red. "Uncle!"

Lien's eyes fluttered open. "What's going on?"

"It's my uncle," Zuko answered.

She looked up at Iroh and then turned and hid her face in Zuko's chest; she felt so embarrassed.

Zuko glared up at his uncle. "What are you here and where are my mother and Roku?"

"I came to look for you, and Roku is feeling well enough to get up and move around a little bit," Iroh said.

"Just go, I'll be back in a little bit," Zuko responded.

"All right," Iroh replied before walking off.

Zuko turned his attention to Lien. "It's all right, he's gone."

She looked up at him. "That was so embarrassing."

"I know," Zuko said.

Suddenly Lien seemed to realize the position she was in and she blushed. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's all right," he replied. "Since you're traveling alone, why don't you travel with us? And I won't take 'no' for an answer."

Lien thought about this for a moment. "All right."

Zuko smiled. They got up and he helped her gather her things and they found Iroh, Ursa and Roku.

"We have another person to travel with us," Zuko announced.

Ursa smiled. "Hello again Lien."

"Hello ma'am," Lien replied.

"It's more enjoyable to have people to travel with. Welcome," said Iroh.

"Thank you sir," Lien responded.

Later on that day it was announced that they would be arriving in Ba Sing Se early the next morning.

"Good, then we can eat some decent food," Lien said.

Zuko nodded in agreement.

"I think I'm going to do another raid."

"Do you want a partner?" Zuko asked.

"If you can keep up," Lien answered playfully.

Zuko smirked. "Of course I can keep up. Let's go." He grabbed his dagger and his Dao blades.

The two of them managed to sneak into the kitchen. The smells were indescribable, but it smelled so good in there.

"Take what you can, but don't make it obvious," Lien whispered.

Zuko nodded.

They grabbed some fruits and bread. Lien walked over to a pot and lifted the lid, inside was vegetable soup.

"The captain is eating like a fat, happy king," Lien said. She turned to Zuko. "Hand me two bowls."

Zuko grabbed two bowls and handed them to her; she filled each of the bowls with some soup.

"Hand me two more bowls."

Zuko found two more bowls and handed them to Lien; she put the two empty bowls on top of the bowls with the soup and then tied them together.

"All right, let's go."

The two of them almost made it back to Ursa, Iroh and Roku when a guard came around the corner. They pressed themselves against a wall; after a moment, the guard walked by without seeing them.

"That was close," said Lien as they sat down.

"I know," Zuko replied.

Lien untied the bowls of soup and handed one to Ursa and one to Iroh. Roku and Iroh managed to each some of the soup. What they didn't eat, they saved for later. The five of them managed to make the stolen food last until they made it to Ba Sing Se. They could see the walls from where they docked. Seeing the walls brought back memories for Iroh and tears welled in his eyes; he missed his son. Zuko laid a hand on his uncle's shoulder.

Lien walked over to them. "Is everything all right."

"Yes, now it is."

* * *

**A/N: I think this is my longest chapter to date. Thanks everyone for reading!**

**Let me address the issue people seem to have with Azula and Zhao. There is a purpose for this. Ozai would want someone who is strong and ambitious. He would also want a man from a noble family and you don't stand next to the Fire Lord's brother and the princess at the prince's Agni Kai by being a commoner. He would also want someone who could keep up with Azula, and who could father a strong heir. Last, he would want Azula to marry somebody she could outlive because if he outlived her then he could change things. I hope I have properly addressed this issue.**

**VivalaVida97: I'm happy to hear that you like where the story is going. Thanks for reviewing.**

**The Animanga Girl: Yes, he is old, but that's one of the points I made in addressing the issue of Azula and Zhao as a pair. Thanks for reviewing. **

**PrincessWraven: It's all right. I've missed reading some chapters in fics before and then I was completely lost. I don't think there is a shipping name for Azula and Chan. I hope you read my note on the issue of Azula and Zhao, I hope it clears everything up. Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

**Now I have a special treat for you all, an excerpt from Moon White Rose's, my sister, fic. **_**Sung.**_** Please check it out.**

* * *

**"Is something wrong?" The man looked at her in ****confusion. The Prince of the Fire Nation was drawing closer and it dawned on Sung that this man was probably his famed uncle, the Dragon of the West; a fact that meant even more trouble if she was discovered**.

**"I'm sorry, I must go." She pushed through the crowd, stealing only one glance over her shoulder.**

**Her steps almost faltered and the fear in her body became even stronger. Prince Zuko was now right next to the she ****had been talking to, and he was looking right at her.**

* * *

**Until next time!**

**¬Forest Princess**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I just finished my first term of college, and now I'm on break, plus I was having a bit of writer's block. I sadly don't own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Please remember to review.**

* * *

Azula couldn't believe that her father had told her that was engaged to Zhao, he was at least twice her age. She didn't even want to get married, much less have kids. "This is ridiculous, he can't dictate my life," Azula complained to Mai.

"He's your father, so yes he can," Mai replied in her usual monotone voice.

"I can't marry Commander Zhao, he's old," Azula said.

"That's probably part of the reason your father wants you to marry him, so there's no chance of him outliving you," Mai responded.

Azula thought about that for a moment, and she could see why that would make sense, but she still didn't like it.

"Aren't you supposed to be having a meal with him today?" Mai asked, breaking Azula out of her thoughts.

"Yes, unfortunately. I don't see why my father is having us do this now, when I'm only fourteen and probably won't be married until I'm at least sixteen," Azula answered.

Mai shrugged her shoulders. "You better enjoy what privacy you have now."

Azula was confused by this statement. "What do you mean?"

"Even though your father will probably live for a very long time, after you're married, he will most likely have you start whatever training there is to be had for you to prepare to take the throne in case something happens to him," Mai responded. "That means going to boring war meetings, entertaining guests at boring dinner parties and whatever else he has planned for you."

Azula huffed, she didn't like the sound of that one bit.

"You know, you don't have to stay married to him forever," Mai said.

"What are you talking about?"Azula demanded.

"Once you have your first kid and make sure that it's healthy, you can kill Zhao. He doesn't have to live to see the kid's fifth birthday," Mai stated simply.

Azula thought about that. _That is not a bad idea, I should tell that to father. _"Well, unfortunately, I must go and get ready to meet Commander Zhao."

"Bye," Mai said as Azula walked away.

Azula went to her chambers to get prepared for her meeting with Zhao, she still wasn't looking forward to meeting him, but she had to do what she had to do. When she was ready she met up with her father.

"Azula, you look beautiful," Ozai complemented.

She smirked. "When will he be here?"

"Soon," Ozai answered. "I have something I need to tell you."

"What?" Azula questioned.

"You two will be eating alone," Ozai said.

"WHAT?!" Azula exclaimed. "Father, you can't do this!"

Ozai glared down at his daughter. "It would be wise of you to watch your temper, my daughter."

Azula looked down at her feet. Now she really didn't want to meet Commander Zhao. She had assumed that her father would be joining them. About that time Zhao rode up on an heel hound; once he dismounted he bowed before Ozai and Azula.

"My Lord, your Highness. Thank you for allowing me this pleasure to dine with you," said Zhao.

"Well, I will leave you two to get to know each other better," Ozai replied before leaving.

"Hello again Commander Zhao," Azula said once her father was gone.

"It's Admiral now," Zhao responded.

Azula thought for a moment. "That's right, and tell me, how did the Avatar escape?"*****

"That's not important right now. Shall we go eat?" Zhao said.

Azula smirked. She knew Zhao was greatly embarrassed by the fact that he lost the Avatar when he was so sure that he had him. She wasn't going to let him live it down. They walked to the dining room and sat down. They made idle chit-chat while they ate.

"Princess, would you join me for a walk?" Zhao asked once they were finished eating.

"I suppose," Azula answered.

The two of them got up and Zhao offered Azula his arm; she took it reluctantly. They walked out to the stables where the Komodo Rhinos and Zhao's Eel Hound were being kept.

"Well, Princess, there is one more thing I would like to say before I leave," said Zhao.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Azula questioned.

In the blink of an eye, Zhao grabbed here chin, kissed her on the lips and then pulled away. "Work on your acting." He mounted up on the Eel Hound and took off.

Azula stood there, absolutely stunned. She couldn't believe that he kissed her. She stormed inside, all the while, she was trying to get the taste of Zhao's mouth off of her lips. As she rounded a corner, she ran into her father.

"Well, how did it go?" Ozai asked.

"He kissed me!" Azula exclaimed angrily.

Ozai tried to keep from smiling."Take it as a compliment; you're a very beautiful young woman."

"I can't believe he had the audacity to kiss me!" Azula yelled.

"Calm yourself Azula, there are good reasons behind why I want you to marry Admiral Zhao," Ozai responded.

She took a few deep breaths before speaking. "I think I've figured it out. I was think."

"About what?" Ozai questioned.

"I don't have to stay married to Admiral Zhao forever," Azula answered.

"I'm listening," Ozai replied.

"Once I have my first, and only kid and make sure that it's healthy, Zhao can be killed. He doesn't have to live to see the kid's fifth birthday," Azula said.

Ozai thought about that for a moment. "That's not a bad idea. You're lucky that I'll allow it to be your first child, not your first son, then again, both of you come from families that are most likely to have a son for their first child."

"So you agree with me?" Azula clarified.

"Absolutely," Ozai replied.

"Good. Well, then I'm going to wash the taste of Zhao's mouth off of my lips, it was disgusting," Azula responded.

Once she was out of sight, Ozai shook his head. _I would have done the same thing Zhao did. I did do the same thing to Ursa... _It had been a long time since he had thought of Ursa and he began to wonder what exactly happened to her. Did she get remarried? Did she have other children? Ozai shook his head to clear his thoughts. He didn't need to think of her; she had killed his father, but on the other hand, he did miss her. Ozai huffed in annoyance, he had mixed feelings about Ursa since the night she had left and after all these years, he still felt as confused as ever when it came to her.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. Sorry if the ending seemed a bit lame; I'm not completely satisfied with it, but it's all I could come up with. Please remember to review!**

**For those who still have an issue with AzulaXZhao, I'm sorry, but I still intend to go on with this pairing.**

***I know this has its own problems, because if Aang was truly captured that night, then he would probably be back in the Fire Nation at this point. If you all want, I can do a one-shot describing how Aang got rescued from the prison, if not, I will do an explanation in the next chapter, just leave your thoughts in a review.**

**Thanks to all those who have read this story so far.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Stephgirl20: I'm a Zutara supporter too, but I also support a ZukoXOC pairing too. Maybe one day I will do a Zutara fic, if I do, I'll be sure to let you know. It makes me happy to hear that you like the story despite the fact that you're dissatisfied with Zuko and Lien. Thanks for reviewing!**

**PrincessWraven: I love Roku too, he's too cute for his own good. I also love Zuko and Lien too. If you like ZukoXOC stories, I have another one, When Fire Met Water. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Josimar: I'm glad to hear that you like the story. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Until next time!**

**~Forest Princess**


End file.
